1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subscriber identity module (SIM) card connector, and more particularly to a drawer-type SIM card connector including a carrier carrying a SIM card sliding in the connector for insertion/extraction the SIM card into/from the connector.
2. The Related Art
A subscriber identity module (SIM) card connector is commonly used in electric devices such as a mobile phone. A SIM card usually includes a terminal module to communicate with the identifying devices. Accordingly, the SIM card connector includes a receiving cavity to receive the SIM card and a plurality of terminals to couple with the terminal module of the SIM card. While the SIM card is inserted into the receiving cavity of the SIM card connector, the terminals of the SIM card connector communicate with the terminal module of the SIM card to achieve the communication between the SIM card connector and the SIM card.
As is well known, a user of the mobile phone often changes his SIM card. The SIM card needs frequently to be extracted/inserted from/into the card connector. So a drawer-type SIM card connector that has a carrier carrying the SIM card slide into or out of the connector has been presented to the public for facilitating changing the SIM card. One such drawer SIM card connector is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,096, issued Aug. 5, 2003. The SIM card connector includes a housing base and a carrier. The housing base defines a pair of sliding channels and a receiving cavity to receive the carrier. The carrier defines a card-cavity to receive the SIM card and a pair of sliding boards respectively slidably engaging with the sliding channels of the housing base. While taking the SIM card out, the carrier is inevitably fully slid out of the housing base as there is no structure between the carrier and the housing base to stop the carrier out in the final slide stage.
However, once come off the connector, the carrier is easy to be lost or damaged, and the insertion of the carrier into the receiving cavity of the housing base again is usually difficult to handle. It causes much inconvenience to the users of the electric devices with such SIM card connector.